Kirei Kouyuu
by Aesthetic Beauty
Summary: Happiness for yourself is one thing. For Sakura, happiness for her best friend comes first. And always first. Not the best story but you're welcome to read! Second story ever written! by me I mean (SS some ET)
1. Prologue

. I know... A lot of you would think the beginnings REALLY boring because truth be told, I wrote this beginning with so much boredom in me . SO if you really feel the need too, you can skip this. It really doesn't have much... of a meaning really but, every story has a beginning and here, is the beginning. ENJOY! And remember, review or no review I don't really care... I just hope people read this. It kind of gives me a... practice on my writing because I'm REALLY bad at it. So any tips? You can give some too I don't mind flames either! Of course not too harsh please... I'm fragile... lol... AND BEGIN!!

* * *

**Kirei Kouyuu  
**

_Chapter 1 – Prologue_

- - - - - - 5 Years Old - - - - - -

"Touya!! I go on swings. Bye!" Little Sakura screamed while running to the swings sets she spotted not to far away. Her cherry green eyes sparkled. She was only five so her speech wasn't the greatest in the world but, as an older brother, Touya understood. 

"Be careful! And make sure you don't break the swings with your kaijuu ways." Touya grinned and looked at his little imouto and she ran to the swing set. He was fourteen. Ever since the death of their mother, he was given the task to take care of his imouto so, he was always very protective. Although he seemed rough on the outside, he was really kind hearted on the inside.

Giving one last glance at Sakura, he picked up his soccer ball and walked to his best friend Yukito. "Let's play over here, so I can still keep a close eye on her just incase."

Sakura got on her swing set and realized a boy sitting in a swing set next to her. "Ohayo! Haji...Hajimemashita... Hajimemashite!! I'm Sakura, you want to be friend?" Her innocent eyes looked at the boy as he starred at his feet.

"..Friend? Ok, I'm Syaoran..." He slowly lifted up his head and looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "Hajimemashite..."

And that... was the start of a beautiful friendship. Even if it did only start on a normal, everyday swing set.

- - - - - - 10 Years Old - - - - - -

"SAKURA!!! HURRY UP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US BOTH LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!" A boy with the same chocolate brown eyes, by the name Syaoran, screamed to a girl with green eyes. "IKUZO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"HAI!! I'm coming!! Don't rush me trust me we'll get there on time like always!" A girl with green eyes, by the name of Sakura, screamed while running downstairs trying to put her hair up in pigtails. "Besides, why are you in a rush ANYWAYS? We have... OH MY GOD!!! SYAORAN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME EARLIER!!" She looked at the clock and realized it was five minutes to eight. And school started at eight.

"What have I been doing down here for the pass hour? I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU!" Syaoran screamed as Sakura ran around her house grabbing things that she needed.

"Sorry, ok? Sheesh, OK READY! LET'S GO!" She sprinted out the door with Syaoran right behind her.

'I have no idea how she has so much energy in her when she just woke up 15 minutes ago.' Syaoran thought in his little mind as he sprinted along side his best friend.

- - - - - - 18 Years Old - - - - - -

"Sakura, you need to hurry up... NOW!" Syaoran ran up the stairs to his best friends' room. He was described as what people would say, 'tall, dark, and handsome' he was his high schools hottie. He was wanted and admired by many girls in his school, but he never paid much attention. He didn't want a love life. He didn't need another girl in his life. Sakura, was enough. Of course, he never felt anything more then a brotherly and sisterly love for her. But she was definitely a handful already. How her brother handles living in the same home as her, really makes him wonder. "SAKURA... IF YOU NOT DOWN HERE... IN 2 MINUTES... IM TAKING MY CAR... AND I'M LEAVING!!!"

Sakura sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could, " HOEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO WAIT WAIT I'M READY I'M READY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL GOTTA MAKE SURE MY UNIFORMS PERFECT!!!!" She screeched right in front of Syaoran and spun around , "So? SO?! What do you think?? Do I look fat?"

Syaoran sweat dropped and glared, "I don't wanna answer that because either way, I'll get yelled at now lets go before we're late... AGAIN." He opened the front door and went to his car getting the engine started. The radio blasted, w-inds. – Kirei Da. (OO... I love w-inds. I love them a lot...)

Sakura hoped into the car as they drove off. First day, of senior year. Here they go...

* * *

I don't like --;;; You probably don't either... so that's why I decided to load up a few chapters at once because then... the good parts would even out with the bad so no one would think it was THAT bad. Anyways read on my pretties! I'm just kidding!


	2. Kouyuu

Ok, this... might be a little better, depending what kind of... story person you are .

* * *

**Kirei Kouyuu  
**

_Chapter 2 – Kouyuu_

The black Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI pulled into the crowded parking lot of Tomoeda High.  
  
(I'm... pretty sure... in Japan, high schools don't have a parking lot for high school students. Let alone... high school students even drive. But please bear with me.)

"Sakura, you are SO lucky, I have a car so we can get here faster, other wise we'd be so dead right now." Syaoran glared his famous death glare at Sakura.

"Well, are you just dandy, I love you too Syaoran." Sakura smiled and opened the car door. As she stepped out a crowd of guys crowded around her and asked her questions one right after the other.

"Sakura, do you have a date for the Natsu Naite (Summer Night bad name but give me a break :p) Dance?"

"No, but that's in another 4 months, so I don't know who to go with yet."  
  
"GO WITH ME!"

"I'll take you!"

"I'll be your boyfriend too!" Unless you were new to the school, then it was well known that Sakura is popular too. Head cheerleader of her high school Cheerleading squad and best friends with the schools hottest soccer player. He has a decent body. And guys flaunted her. Much like girls flaunting Syaoran.

"Guys, move aside, best friend here, and he needs to drag Sakura to class before she gets detention. Thank you." Syaoran said as he plowed his way through the crowd of guys. Once he got hold on Sakura's hand he pulled her out of the crowd.

"Thank Syao, I needed that help."

"Yes, well, Sak, you know I've been through it everyday so don't worry about it. Anyways you help me out when it comes to the girls' crowd!"

"Hai Hai..." Sakura smiled her special smile at Syaoran. He might not know, but everyone else in school did. Sakura, was one of Syaorans' many admires. Of course she knew she had no chance so she never spoke up. Why? She had him as her best friend. She couldn't ruin that. And she wouldn't think twice of ever ruining it in the near future.

As they neared the building, more and more girls waving at Syaoran started to approach. More and more girls were jealous of Sakura being his best friend. It was like this everyday. Day in and day out. Syaoran was the eye candy of the school.

They both reached their homerooms and walked in side. As usual papers where being thrown around and people chatting about their summer like always on the girl day of school. Sakura spotted their other two best friends Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol have been best friends since they were six. And they both met Sakura and Syaoran when they were eight. They became friends rather quickly and ever since, they weren't seen without each other. Tomoyo too had a crush on her best friend, Eriol. Of course, he doesn't know because he was already taken, by the schools co-captain of the Cheerleading squad, Kaho Mitsuki.

(Hmm... not a fan of Kaho and Eriol... but hey they are at least same age right now. So, yea... this will do for now. Some TE later. those of you who live Kaho, I warn you now. She might be OC in this.)

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!! I only saw you yesterday... but aren't you happy to be back in school!?!??!" Sakura excitingly asked her friend.

"Sakura! Well, I suppose, but see we're graduating! So, I'm a little unhappy. I mean what if we don't all end up in the same colleges?" Tomoyo glanced over to Eriol. "You Mr. Smarty will probably get accepted into something like Tokyo University, leaving us lower class people in some college in Kyoto or something."

Eriol laughed whole heartily, "Well you know, that's why I get to chose. Tomoyo dearest." He smirked his little smirk at Tomoyo causing her to slightly blush and glare at Eriol.

"Baka."

"...You're the Baka's best friend, so what does it make you?"

"...An Angel."

Sakura sweat dropped and looked over to Syaoran, "Eh, so, you think we're going to get new students this year? I mean I think senior year should be a little more exciting, where a new student comes in! Oh the excitement! I'd love to make new friends!" The intercom sounded signaling for everyone to sit at their rightful seats. The teacher walked in calm and composed.

"All rise." The class representative said. As the class raise to greet the teacher in seconds that were told to sit back down.

"Welcome, class A-3; I'm your new teacher for the year, Tashimora-sensei. I'm glad to hav-"The teacher was interrupted when there was a sudden knock on the classroom door.

A secretary no older then 28 opened the door, "Sorry to disturb you, Tashimora-sensei, but there's a new student and she just arrived." She handed him the slip for the new student to the teacher.

"Well, class, it seems like there will be a new student, come on in." A girl with beautiful blue-green eyes and silver hair walked in wearing the Tomoeda High School uniform.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Rei Hiroshiko. Domo Yoroshiku." She bowed and gave a small smile to the class. Suddenly whispers were everywhere.

"She's so KAWAII!"

"...I think Kinomoto's got competition! This girls CUTE!"

Sakura looked at the girl tilting her head to the side slightly. "She looks, really nice. I want to be her friends." She looked over to Syaoran and realized he was mesmerized. She turned back to the girl in front of the room, Rei was glared right at her. This wasn't good.

* * *

Ok, so that wasn't the best chapter in the world. And I'm sure it wasn't that bad either... but please bare with me TT I'm trying my best TT


	3. Kirei

Ok! Next Chapter here it is

**Kirei Kouyuu  
**

_Chapter 3 – Kirei_

The day went on as Rei Hiroshiko was assigned a seat behind Eriol. Eriol didn't like the vibe she was getting from this girl, but what can he do about it?

(There's no magic for humans magic in this... uhh not that I plan on anyways . it's just Eriol is odd –much like me- and feels certain "vibes" from people. Trust me... lots of people have it )

Syaoran kept taking side glances at Rei as she was writing down notes. 'She's... so beautiful... I wonder...'

"Li-san, answer the math question on the board." Tashimora-sensei order as he realized that Syaoran wasn't paying much attention. "Li-san, to speak ones mouth must move. Now move it." He glared realizing that Syaoran still wasn't paying attention. "Li-san, if yo-"

"The answer is 6x5y." Sakura spoke up; she wasn't going to sit here while he best friend was in trouble.

"After school tomorrow Kinomoto-san, that'll teach you not to speak up when you aren't spoken to. Ok class, no homework tonight since its first day of school." Sakura took her book and slapped Syaorans' arm to get him to pay attention. He jumped a little and turned around, making a small YEP! Sound. "Yes, thank you Li-san for finally taking your eyes away from your neighbor, you are staying after school to with Kinomoto-san. Same room, tomorrow, don't be late." Tashimora-sensei continued explaining the homework policy.

- - - - - - Lunch Time - - - - - -

"First day of school, and I get detention BECAUSE OF YOU SYAORAN. I should beat you up." Sakura glared at her best friend. Syaoran laughed lightly and turned to his friend.

"Gomen ne? I'll make it up to you. It's not like you never had detention before." He looked at Sakura and she puffed up her cheeks. He spotted Rei as she was walking along the small side walk. Sakura turned around to look at her.

"I think Syaoran's in love." The statement surprised Syaoran as he quickly turned back to his lunch and blushed.

"No, I just find her very interesting. She doesn't seem Japanese and as far as I know, she doesn't seem fully Asian either." Eriol looked at Syaoran as his eyes where cast on the new girl again. This was going to be a big problem. He looked at Tomoyo as she silently ate her lunch.

Tomoyo looked back and smiled, she turned to Syaoran, "Why don't you ask her out? Show her around Tomoeda. Become...acquainted." She grinned. This was the perfect time to get Sakura jealous so she'd confess. Although she never had the courage too. She was hoping Sakura would. Jealousy was the key.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo again, 'What on EARTH is she planning? Sakura would be heart broken.' Tomoyo winked at Eriol as if she read his mind. He sighed and shook his head. He friend was really one of a kind. He really couldn't live without her.

- - - - - - After School - - - - - -

Sakura got ready to go home waiting at Syaorans car. He was already thirty minutes late. She looked at her watch and decided to start walking. It was her turn to cook tonight and she needed to get home. As she was walking home an orange fuzz ball fell out of the sky. And landed a foot in front of her. She starred oddly at it and thought it was maybe a puppy toy or something. It started to move. Sakura jumped back and starred at it. 'This things MOVING... oh man, it's like mold or something!! It MOVES!' She took out a pencil that was never used and poked the "mold".

"OW! What is your PROBLEM!" The "mold" unraveled itself and it turned out to be a cute little teddy bear looking thing with a tail that had a white fuzz ball at the end of his tail. "That's very rude of you I hope you know!" The yellow bear thing spoke. Sakura starred at it for a few minutes. "So this... is earth eh? Now interesting. I never thought it would look this nice. You're Sakur-" He turned around and realized she had passed out. "Well, I suppose my arrival is a little shocking. How on earth will I get her home??" The small bear thing, also known as Kero, looked around. "Where's Suppi?" He thought as he cuddled close to his new found owner.

- - - - - - At the School - - - - - -

"And this is the library, and across from it is the computer area. It's under construction right now because we're getting new ones soon." Syaoran walked around slowly showing Rei around the school. He looked at his watch and realized it was already six he was suppose to meet Sakura at the car at 4:30. He turned to Rei and spoke, "Sorry, I just realized I had something to do! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He was about to sprint away when Rei grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for showing me around. Maybe you can finish tomorrow?" Syaoran blushed and nodded slightly and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne!" He ran to his car and saw no one there. He looked around hoping to find her. "Ah! I can't believe I forgot. Maybe she won't be as mad if I drove to her house and visit?" Just as he was about to enter his car, a black fuzz ball fell on top of his car causing it to indent in. "OH MY GOD!! My car!!" He screeches and grabbed the fuzz ball roughly.

"HEY HEY! WATCH THE FUR! I'm delicate." Syaoran screamed and threw the fuzz ball in the air.

"IT SPEAKS!" As the kitten like thing floated in the air Syaoran starred at it. "What ARE YOU?"

The kitten thing looked at Syaoran and spoke, "I'm Spinel, but my partner calls me Suppi. Of course, it's embarrassing and all but I don't mind I suppose, if you call me Suppi too. I'm your, love guardian. And I'm here to help you find your match."

"...MY WHAT!?!?!?!??!"

Hmm... that wasn't so great but, I suppose that'll do for now. Sorry!


End file.
